Diary of a Wimpy Kid: High School Years?
Diary of a Wimpy Kid: High School Years? is the eleventh book in the series, following Stupid Hours. It features Greg discovering something in his dad's high school yearbook and realizing that he has to leave his mark on Westmore Middle School. Characters *Greg Heffley (protagonist) *Rowley Jefferson *Dennis Root (main antagonist) *Abigail Brown *Chirag Gupta *David Marks (minor antagonist) *Mrs. Mancy *Mrs. Moran *Rodrick Heffley *Fregley *Susan Heffley (mentioned only) *Frank Heffley (mentioned only) *Vice Pricipal Roy (mentioned only) Synopsis May After school, Greg walks up to Rowley's house, excited about how there's one month of school left. Rowley says his girlfriend is over, and Greg turns around to leave instantly. However it is too late. Abigail Brown walks up behind Greg who tries to apologize for the incident at the Midnight In France valentines dance (read The Third Wheel), but finds it awkward. However, Abigail happily accepts his apology saying what happened was an honest mistake. Then Rowley pulls out a poster for the "Joshie" live tour, which will be coming to their town in late May, and says he got three tickets. Greg says maybe Rowley can take someone else like Fregley or Chirag, but Rowley says he wants Greg to go because he's his best friend. When Greg gets back home, he sees Rodrick waiting in the kitchen, with a satisfied smirk on his face. Then he holds up two tickets to the "Headless Asylum" concert, which is the band Greg can't stand. He says that Susan allowed him to take Greg because it would be good "bonding." Greg finds out the concert is at the same time as Joshie on tour. He looks at his ticket, which says "REVENGE" on the back of it, but Greg can't figure out what Rodrick wants revenge on him for(the story is continued in "Rodrick's Revenge"). The next day, Greg goes to school and sees Dennis Root by the lockers. He runs into English class, but doesn't look where he's going and runs into the whiteboard. The teacher isn't there, but Mrs. Mancy, the principal walks in just in time. Then Dennis groans, and says Greg hit him so he had to shove Greg to get him off but Greg fell. Mrs. Mancy believes him, and gives Greg a detention. But in Phys Ed, David Marks rips up a kid's jogging shorts so Mr. Underwood makes him run wind sprints. When he gets back from the first lap he says that Greg bet him to do it and said he was going to hit him like he hit Dennis if he didn't yank on the kid's shorts. Mr. Underwood makes David run two more laps and then gives Greg another detention. When the bell rings for recess Greg sees Dennis Root waiting by the front entrance. Greg sneaks to the gym and uses the exit there while Dennis expects him to go to the back door and runs there. Greg runs into the school yard but Dennis sees him and runs around to the basketball court. A recess monitor sees Greg run into some kids playing "Air Tag" and thinks he did it on purpose so she gives him a detention. Dennis runs toward Greg but gets tripped by one of the Air Tag kids and falls on top of the Cheese, giving him the Cheese Touch. Everyone runs to the football feild, and Greg gets knocked over by an eighth-grader and falls. later Greg serves three detentions, and when he gets home, he realized it's report card day. He got an "F" in gym because of bullying a child instead of doing jumping jacks and for "low-quality" wind sprints. After dinner Greg goes upstairs and sees his Dad's high school yearbook sitting on the bed in the master bedroom. He opens it up and starts reading. He sees a page where his Dad is on the basketball team. Greg realizes he doesn't have long before he goes to high school. When he gets to school the next morning he signs up for swim team to be the best member on the team. But after the first swim across the pool, he gets freezing cold and faints. So he is taken to the ER. When he gets back home he decides to start a great club, so he brainstorms ideas. He starts to draw because it helps him think and then decides to start an art club. The first day is on Friday, and Greg gets Rowley, Abigail, Fregley and Chirag to join. To mess with Chirag just for fun, Greg paints a picture of when he played the Invisible Chirag joke on Chirag. Chirag got very mad, though, and tried to fling paint at Greg. Greg ducks, and the paint messes up Abigail's portrait of Mrs. Moran, making her look hideous in the picture and making the label look like it says "Mrs. Moron." Mrs. Moran sees it, and Greg laughs, but not because of the fact that Abigail got in trouble, just because it was a funny nickname. But Abigail got detention and she thought Greg played a prank on her because he laughed, so she was mad at him again. Greg tried to get more people to sign up for the art club, but Fregley was the only one. The next day in Art club they were sculpting, and Greg made a sculpture of Vice Principal Roy with two ravens on his arms. Rowley makes a very lifelike sculpture of Joshie, and Fregley makes a hamburger with a face that is crying. Greg realizes he needs better publicity. So he runs to Mrs. Mancy's office and asks if the art club could paint a mural in the lobby, and she says yes. So after school the next day they get to work. The finally make a decent mural but Chirag vandalizes it. Mrs. Mancy catches him and suspends him for a week. Nobody signs up, so Greg gives up on the Art club idea. Greg signs up to be the goalkeeper for the soccer team. But he remembers his old soccer team and how that didn't go well. Unfortunately he remembers this horrible moment of the past during their first game, and gets knocked out by a soccer ball. He quits the soccer team and goes back to being president of the art club. Abigail walks into the art club as a guess and tries to fling paint at Greg but it lands on Mrs. Moran who sends Abigail to detention again. Rowley sees it and breaks up with Abigail after school. Greg starts to feel very sorry for them, but shakes it off and walks home. When he gets to the school yard Mrs. Mancy meets him and says he's on honor roll, for being so studious and driven. As he walks home, Greg realizes nothing is going like it used to anymore. He looks through his Dad's High School yearbook and sees the track team in it. So at school the next day he signs up for the track team. He starts working out is much as possible, and eventually, he thinks he's ready to take on another team. The first race is against Crossland Middle School, which is the best at almost everything. But Greg ends up neck-and-neck with the star of the Crossland team. The star of the team waves to his girlfriend and runs smack into a hurdle and Greg crosses the finish line, making Westmore Middle School the winners. On Monday, after Phys Ed ends, Greg tells Rowley he can't make it to Joshie on Tour. Then he sees Chirag in the hallway. During recess Chirag starts making weird hand motions. Then Dennis Root comes up behind Greg and smacks him, saying "Gotcha!" Everyone runs away from Greg because he has the Cheese Touch. At lunch, Greg sits by himself. He looks over at Abigail Brown, who's talking with her friends instead of Rowley, and starts to feel really bad. When he gets back, Rodrick shoves him into the van and fires it up to head to the concert. But when they get their, Bill Walter is there and he doesn't have ticket. Rodrick gives Bill Greg's ticket. But he tells Greg that "It's not over," and Greg doesn't understand him. Greg runs back to school to get to the art club. Mrs. Mancy is substituting for Mrs. Moran, who is sick. Chirag sneaks in and tries to throw paint at Greg. Abigail jumps in the way knocking Greg over and causing the paint to splatter all over Mrs. Mancy, who gives Chirag detention. Rowley watches, and he and Abigail get back together, so the three of them are friends again. They go to the mall where the Joshie concert is being held and Greg sees David Marks in the mall. Abigail sneaks up behind him and taps his shoulder giving him the Cheese Touch. June Greg talks about how Rowley invited him to a pool party at the concert and the pool party will be on the first day of Summer vacation. He says he hasn't seen Rodrick since the Headless Asylum concert, but he's been trying to avoid him anyway. When he gets to school, he shoots a water gun and soaks every classroom until they're all filled up to about and inch with water. Mrs. Moran reports to Mrs. Mancy who walks out soaking wet saying, "I know." Behind the wall Greg and Rowley start giggling. Greg has to take Summer school for the prank. At the pool party, they have a diving contest. Greg is asked to enter because he's the star athlete. But Chirag covers the diving board with water, and Greg slips. Chirag pull out a camera to film the whole thing. But because he slipped, Greg does a triple-flip and has a perfect landing, making him the new VIP among the Westmore Middle School students. Later Greg sees the video of his triple flip on YouTube, so he accepts that as Chirag's way of forgiving him. On his first day of Summer school, Greg meets up with Chirag and they plan a prank in whispers. In his first class Chirag sneaks up to the doorway and lets a bunch of cockroaches loose. They climb onto the wall. And Greg, pretending to be too dumb to know it's going to damage the building, throws his desk at them, making a hole in the wall. Then Chirag jumps through the wall and the two of them run off. Greg's teacher suspends him from Summer school, and Greg says his year was pretty good, and he'll always be remembered as the only kid who got expelled from Summer school. Category:Books Category:Fanon Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Hard Luck characters Category:Books that cover at least 1 month